Sasuke's sister
by Gates of Purgatory
Summary: What does Sasuke do when he figures out that he does have a sister and that she's better than him?
1. Chapter 1

After the survival exercise was finished and Kakashi sensei managed to persuade

everyone but Sasuke to go home, he gestured for Sasuke to sit next to him. "Sasuke, after

this training today you really remind me of someone." Sasuke looked up in surprise, "

Who?" he asked, a bit suspicious. "You remind me of your sister, Kina," said Kakashi,

completely nonchalantly. Sasuke's eyes opened wide in confusion…

_Flashback:_ Kakashi is teaching his new cell consisting of Kina Uchiha( Sasuke's

older sister), Iato( just random names…), and Kiate. Kakashi was again

performing the survival exercise of get the bell or you fail and no lunch!! Kina

Uchiha was right on his heels and battling for the bell. "Com'n Kina. I know you

can do better than that…". "Urgh!!" yelled Kina. Spotting an opening, she quickly

dove for the bell…

"Yep that's right Sasuke!! You remind me of your talented sister, Kina Uchiha."

"Hmph," Sasuke grunted. "I guess that's kinda cool," mumbled Sasuke. "Yes,

your sister was very smart and strong. She taught you some of her moves didn't

she? I saw that you used that same attack as she did when she was doing this

exercise. However, she managed to get the bell." "Uh…,"Sasuke's eyes quickly

opened in surprise for a minute, then quickly closed again as if it had never

happened. Kakashi surveyed the boy's interest in this topic and stood up quietly

ready to leave. However, a few words stopped him. "Kakashi sensei, did my sister

graduate at the top of the class?" asked Sasuke. "Hmmm, well, she was very

smart if you ask me, but I don't recall of her ever coming back to class after that

exercise. Konoha was in an uproar for a while, not being able to find where one of

their top students had gone and disappeared to." "Oh." replied Sasuke.

Woah, now Sasuke's got both a brother and a sister to overcome!!!Okay! So that's the

first chapter and yah….Havn't had any ideas for stories yet…Still a newbie, but this idea

really stuck to my head. I plan in the next chapter to have Sasuke and Kina meet and fight

each other. Hmmmmm…I can feel the ideas already!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!!! It'd…nevermind. So yah. I Don't own Naruto or Sasuke.

"Hmph," Sasuke grumbled after being chased yet again by his screaming fangirls. He walked along under the trees of a forest near his home. "I seriously need to take a break from the creepy girls," he muttered after having a flashback about one of his earlier encounters with Sakura-chan. "Ugh," he shuddered…

He continued to walk along until he heard a slight rustle coming from the path behind him. He quickly jumped up into the treetops and hid, all the time scanning the forest floor. He couldn't find any sign of another human being, but kept on looking anyways. "You never want to keep your guard down," he muttered under his breath. BAAAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! Something(or someone) hit Sasuke and he went pummeling straight for the ground. He was stunned for a few seconds ten quickly picked up his instincts and landed. A bit harsh, but safely. "Hello Sasuke." Sasuke quickly looked up to find someone descending down, much more gracefully than he did, and land right next to him. "W-w-w-w-who are you?" he stuttered in a voice far from brave. "Do you not remember me?" said the voice. "Oh, I feel so depressed indeed." "What are you talking about!?" shouted a now angry Sasuke. "You really don't know who I am? Oh fine, I guess I'll give you a hint since you can't figure it out yourself." "I am Kina Uchiha, your long-forgotten sister." "How come I never met you then if you are so closely related to me as you claim?!?!?!?" yelled the young Uchiha. "Oh, mother and father never told you?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, "Tell me what?" he asked. "Oh you really are a bit dim aren't you? That they did have a baby girl, but she was lost one day." Mom and dad didn't know what to do with someone like me. I had powers that they were afraid of. They were scared of my strength and decided to send me off to school, in the Hidden Sound Village, where no one would ever even know that I ever existed." "Well sister, then what did you come here for?" Sasuke asked in a wavering voice. "I've come here to fight my little brother!" Kina replied in an all to cheery voice.

"Why? Why have you come to fight…me..?"

"Because Sasuke, sometimes, people need to understand just how strong that they really are. Since we are the Uchiha clan, we are rumored to be the strongest. I need to know how strong both you and I are currently are."

"All right then," Sasuke saud with a half smirk. He didn't think that a girl, let alone his sister, could possibly beat him. He didn't believe her stories about her strength.

"Well, let's begin shall we?"

"Hmph," Sasuke replied. I'll beat my older sister in no time….

"Well, aren't you coming?" Kina asked.

"What?!" Sasuke suddenly popped out of his daydreams.

"You make the first move."

Sasuke sprang toward his sister with an intent to win. He took out his shuriken and threw it at her. She caught it with her hands. "What the?" Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. "There's no way she could've caught that! I threw it in such a curve that it's basically impossible to see or catch!"

"You're going to have to do better than that," Kina Uchiha smiled. "Ugh!" Sasuke spat in disgust. Kina quickly sped to her brother and hit him with all her might in the stomach. "Arg!" Sasuke flew back onto the dirt path and landed with a thud against the tree. She quickly pulled out her kunai and threw it toward her brother. Sasuke saw it flying toward him, but wasn't quick enough to dodge it and got hit in his left arm."AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he cried in pain. _I didn't think I would have to use this move so early in the fight, but I really have no choice!! _

"Katon-Goukakyuo no jutsu!!!!!" he shouted as he blew a huge stream of fire exactly where his sister was standing………….

Heh, to be continued!!!!!! Next chapter will come……


End file.
